This invention relates to an ophthalmoscope, i.e., an instrument for viewing the interior of the human eye. More particularly, the invention provides an improved illumination system for an ophthalmoscope serving to provide adequate illumination for the diagnostic purposes of the ophthalmoscope, while minimizing the risk of damage to the eye and discomfort to the patient.
Accordingly, it is the object of this invention to provide such a system for illuminating the interior of the eye that has less chance of damaging the eye, or causing discomfort to the patient, than has been heretofore possible.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.